Mai
Wild Prime Hear Me Roar! "Prime of the Shark- Blue Ranger!" ''- Mai's Roll Call '''Mai' is the''' Amazon Princess and daughter of Gaia and the 3rd and current '''Blue Wild Prime Ranger.'' ''She is also known as the Wild Prime Blue Ranger'' and the '''Wild Prime Shark Ranger' and the second-in-command to [[Stephan Walker|'Stephan Walker']].'' Origins Mai is the Princess of the Prime Tribe on the Prime Islands and the daughter of Gaia the Amazon Queen and mentor of the Rangers. Mai felt her mom was very overprotective of her and The Rangers comes at her defense. As the Rangers were 1 member short due to Madison's departure Mai offered to step up and against her Judgement Gaia allowed Mai to go back in time to find a Power Source of the Shark. She went to the Prime Islands of the past and met her mom as an Amazon Princess. Family History Mai sees her mom in action as an Amazon Princess with fierce Archery skills and later meets her Identical twin sister Gaina soon faces off against an outsider who turns out to be her father who integrated in the Tribe. When Mai sees her father Seaton and the Shark Crystal Necklace in which catches Gaina's eyes when she approaches Seaton and wanted know she uses her Dark Amazon Powers in order to steal it but it halted by Mai who was unaware of what's going on and wanted to talk to Seaton. When his Shark Necklace was stolen he assumed Mai was the thief but when the guards arrested her Gaia sees a Blue Light at the near River. As the judgement was about be announced by the Ancient Amazon Queen. She was stopped when Gaia shouted "Not Guilty" and spared Mai revealing her twin sister Gaina was in fact the real thief. Mai learns the terrible family dark secret about the Sorceress' uprising becoming evil. The Duel Despite her sister's plea to stop the attack Gaina goes after Mai to a battle over the Necklace as she prepares to destroy Mai the Shark Pendant unleashes a blue swirl fury holding Gaina in the air and as she falls her dark force field is diminished as Seaton and Gaia heads towards Mai. Realizing the Shark Necklace has found its true owner Seaton urged Mai to keep it knowing the that's reason why she came to the past. Personality Mai is a royal princess of the jungle but a headstrong tomboy who is determined to prove herself worthy. As the Blue Ranger she gained Sealife Powers and a very skilled Archer. Mai wear baby blue boho amazon outfit. Blue Wild Prime Ranger '''Arsenal' * Prime Morpher * Prime Shark Cycle * Prime Blaster/Sword * Shark Fin Bow = Zord * Prime Shark Zord Notes: * Mai always like to venture off with her friends * Although not the first Blue Ranger on the team Mai contributes massively Amazonian Instincts. * She was young when her father passed away but after she became a Power Ranger her mother assured that he'll be proud. * Cunning and fierce like shark Mai always on the lookout * As the Princess of the Amazons Mai acts as Queen when her mom is away on the Island. Sela - Super Sentai Counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Heroines Category:PR Tomboys Category:Amazon Princess Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Female Blue Ranger